


Similarities and differences

by Rillion



Series: Mindgames [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: Michael comes to Dean in his possession. Just for a simple talk.





	Similarities and differences

Dean doesn’t know how time passes. Is it a minute or a month? How long does the possession last already? What is happening outside of this? There is no way of knowing.  
Dean just witnesses Michael standing in from of him, all of the sudden. The angel looks down on him as he arises from his position on the floor.  
  
“Look who decides to show his face. How do you like the meat suit so far, angel bastard?”, Dean spits. Michael takes the form of his previous vessel here, so at least he doesn’t have to talk to his own face.  
“I’m enjoying it, thanks for asking.” There is a smile on the angels face and Dean doesn’t like it.  
“To what do I owe the honour to you, showing your feathery ass here?”  
Michael smiles at him.  
“I wanted to thank you”, he says.  
“For what?”, Dean asks, contemptuous tone in his voice.  
“I have never been so powerful in human form. In my world, the perfect vessel for me did not exist. It came close, but it just wasn’t enough.” Michael looks up. “I guess father thinks of this as his favourite reality.” The archangel chuckles. “You are unique Dean. As well as your brother. I can sense it.”  
“I don’t want to know how you do that”, Dean mumbles and Michael laughs. The hunter doesn’t like the sound of it. It has a way too amused tone to it.  
  
“We aren’t that different Dean”, the angel says, “In fact, there is much we have in common. And it’s no coincidence.”  
“Yeah, they tried to sell me that crap ten years ago, but believe me, we don’t.” Dean remembers how he and Sam were pushed into their roles in this very big picture, how they were told they were essential and it was their destiny. It was crap then and it is crap now. There is no such thing as fate in Deans world.  
  
“Are you sure about that?”, Michael asks knowing.  
Dean scoffs. “Well for one, I don’t get high on destroying whole worlds and killing humans.”  
“I want to get rid of bad and evil and isn’t this the whole point of your life?”, the angel implies, “We just have different ideas of what is evil.”  
Dean wants to contradict to Michael, but he interrupts him. “Now don’t say that humans aren’t evil. Look what you do to the world and each other.”  
“Well, still that’s not really something I’d call a shared personality trait”, Dean sarcastically replies.  
  
“Deny it all you want, you know it’s the truth”, the archangel says, coming closer. Dean shakes his head. Never. That is not true.  
“I’d rather die before I become a dick like you”, he states. There is disgust in his voice. Michael seems unfazed by it.  
  
“Tell me”, the angel starts, “Didn’t we both obey our fathers to earn their gratitude?”  
Michael begins circling around Dean and it makes him nervous. Still, he finds himself unable to say anything.  
“Weren’t we both born soldiers, just made for the fight, to follow orders?”  
Dean keeps his gaze low.  
“And of course, there is the rebellious little brother, who, even when doing exact opposite of what father said, still was his favourite.” Michael chuckles bitter. “No matter how hard you work, no matter how much you try to please the old man, it’s never enough.”  
  
Dean swallows. He doesn’t want to admit that he felt exactly like this once and still does sometimes. He stays quite.  
“And then he just vanishes!”, the Archangel adds, “Like a coward, for his own interests.”  
“Stop digging around in my memory”, Dean says first. Then he counters silently: “Killing yellow-eyes was a responsibility for all three of us.” Michael gives him a look, which implies that he should listen to himself.  
  
“So, dad is gone for good and what do we do?”, the angel continues. “Who is bossing us around now huh? Who’s orders can we follow?”  
Dean does relate to what Michael is saying, but he will not admit it.  
“And then, slowly, you begin to loosen the chains attached to him.” Michael smiles. “See, that’s one difference. I broke the them, but you could never fully do that right? At least one chain is still weighting on you. I got rid of it by killing my little annoying brother. But you’re too weak to do that, aren’t you?”  
The angel comes near to Dean. Whispering in his ear, Michael adds: “Do not worry, I will take care of that for you.”  
  
Dean gasps.  
“If you hurt Sam I’ll-“  
“Oh I already did! We had the pleasure to encounter already. He wants you back so bad, you should have seen him arguing with that Nephilim child. Well, former Nephilim.” Michael retreats from his position and backs away a bit.  
“You should know that everyone, except for your mother, your brother and this misbegotten angel Castiel, wants you dead; or rather, they want me dead, but they don’t care about you”, Michael says smiling, condescending.  
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t either if I were them”, Dean replies, but he can’t deny that it stung in his chest to hear it. Especially that Jack shares their view.  
“Fear not, I will not let them kill you”, Michael says with a cheery voice.  
“Death seems to be a better option”, Dean grinds.  
“Don’t you like my company?”, the Archangel asks. Dean scoffs in response. He is sick of the douches talk, annoyed by the angels collected, but still amused mannerism.  
  
“You know what Sam said when we met?”  
Dean looks up abruptly.  
“Quote: ‘Dean can you hear me?’. While waving with silly pictures in front of my eyes. You didn’t happen to notice any of his efforts, did you?”, Michael says in a mocking manner.  
  
“When I got out of that puny circle of holy fire, I taught him a little lesson”, Michael says mysteriously.  
“What did you do?” Dean panics.  
“Nothing your friend Castiel can’t fix. Unfortunately”, Michael shrugs.  
“I’m gonna rip your lungs out, you son of a bitch!” Anger flares up inside of Dean, crawls along his arms. Next thing, he is throwing punches into thin air.  
  
“Ah-ah! Why so angry Dean?”, Michael teases, which makes Dean only angrier.  
“You’re dead”, he presses through gritted teeth. He has had enough of this douchebag talking. He won’t hear it anymore. “Just die.”  
“My apologies, this will not happen. And even if, you will die too.”  
“Then so be it.” Dean’s words are resolute, yet coated in sadness and anger. If it stops Michael, it’s enough reason for him to bite the dust. At least that is what he tells himself.  
  
“This is the one thing”, Michael starts, “the one thing, the root of everything that is different between you and me. Every one of our differences originated from the fact, that you don’t have one piece of self worth, which I hold plenty of.”  
The angel unfolds his arms like wings, as if he wants to say ‘I’m the most powerful being on earth’, like he is a dictator, viewing the world at his feet.  
  
Dean doesn’t really know what to respond. His lips move, but no words make it past his mouth. What he knows is, that his opponent disgusts him all the way to the depth of his gut. The Winchester’s teeth grind.  
  
“Isn’t that right Dean?”, Michael asks, “You nearly jump at every opportunity to die. You play the hero because you want people, or especially Sam, to think something good of you, cause you cannot.”  
The archangels face is laced with false and over exaggerated pity.  
“That is pathetic Dean.”  
  
“Yeah. You keep talking like that. Aren’t long speeches what kill the villain?”, Dean counters with a cocky comeback.  
“If they can’t control time”, Michael says, shrugging, “All of this happens in the blink of an eye. We are in your mind here. In the structure of the mind, time means nothing.”  
“Feels like a damn long time to me since you started babbling.”  
Michael chuckles.  
  
“I understand. You don’t want me here. But, do you really want me to leave?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean takes one step closer in confusion.  
The angels just shakes his head, still smiling.  
  
“Nothing. I will go now. You are alone.”  
And with that, he is gone and Dean is by himself again.  
  
_Alone. So that is what he meant_ , Dean thinks, _Loneliness._  
Dean sighs, swallowing hard. Not that he had enjoyed the company of the bastard, but it had kept him busy. Now it is just himself again. And Dean doesn’t like his own company.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be nice for a OS and kind of emotionally straining for Dean to explore the similarities between him and Michael and the whole destiny thing again. So I did it. It was too short so I added some stuff.


End file.
